


the morning after (k. tetsurou)

by memento_amare



Series: old work (from Tumblr) [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Morning After, frick idk this was old but its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memento_amare/pseuds/memento_amare
Summary: you wake up with no recollection of last night, in an apartment that isn't yours, with an unfamiliar man next to you.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: old work (from Tumblr) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911856
Kudos: 54





	the morning after (k. tetsurou)

the pale morning sun is blinding, doing nothing to ease the ever-growing pounding on your head. you groan. still, it’s strange; normally the blinds on your window would filter the bright light out somehow.

you shift, and realize that this isn’t your mattress, and these aren’t your bedsheets. there is a distinct dip of another person’s body beside you, and the sound of soft snores. you turn, but carefully, so that the mattress doesn’t creak too much.

the figure is just barely covered, the blanket a tangled mess over him but thankfully still covering his ass. he’s lying on his back, face smushed turned away so you can’t see what he looks like. you blush deeply when you see the scratch marks lining his shoulder blades, though you don’t remember anything from a few hours ago.

you get out of bed as quietly as possible, abandoning the blanket caught under his torso and legs and starting the hunt for your clothes. your bra is hanging off the lamp, your blouse is on the chair beside the bed, and shorts by the bedroom door––

just how wild was last night?

by now you’ve scoured the whole area, but your panties are nowhere to be seen. you have half a mind to just wear everything else and grab your bag––which you see lying next to the door––when you hear a hum behind you.

“were you really going to leave without saying goodbye?”

every nerve in your body turns to ice, and you don’t dare move for a solid few seconds. slowly, you turn your head around, and your breath catches in your throat.

he’s drop-dead gorgeous: bright hazel eyes and messy black hair on top of a charming smile. the blanket barely covers anything, and you do your darnedest not to stare at his sculpted torso.

obviously he doesn’t feel the same way, eyes shamelessly roaming over your bare body. you squeak, using the clothes you’re holding to hide your what you can from his view. the blush on your cheeks is undeniable.

“don’t bother kitten, i’ve seen it all last night.” his voice is somewhat hoarse, but still smooth like rich caramel. you feel yourself blush under his gaze. “looking for this?” he waves a familiar piece of fabric in front of you teasingly.

“i’d like my underwear back, if you wouldn’t mind.” the catlike grin on his face grows.

“ah, but i do. i’m enjoying the view, as you can see.” he settles back on his pillow to prove his point, resting his cheek on his hand, eyes never leaving yours. the blush on your cheeks darken.

you blurt out the first thing that comes to mind. “it’s fucking _cold_ , okay, now give it here so i can wear some clothes.” it breaks the tension in the air, and you feel an equal mix of relief and disappointment when it does. he throws his head back and laughs, relenting and tossing the garment to you.

“a shame, really. i was hoping to keep it.” your mind goes blank.

“ _what?_ ”

“you didn’t answer my question, by the way,” he continues, ignoring you, “were you really going to leave without saying goodbye?”

there’s an actual, genuine pout on his features, delicate eyebrows turned into a frown, and for once, you’re not sure how to answer. “i––well, you––“ you breathe, collecting your jumbled thoughts. “weren’t you going to kick me out anyway?” your voice is small.

“… actually, no.” he admits, pushing himself back to a sitting position. “you’re cute, and also pretty cool, so… wanna go out for breakfast?”

for the second time that morning, your mind goes blank, and you’re not sure how to respond. “uh, what?”

“can i take you out for breakfast?” he repeats, adding at the end, “my treat.”

perhaps it’s in the way his voice sounds surprisingly genuine, or it’s the realization that his eyes have never left your face during the entirety of your interaction earlier, after you began to squirm under his gaze. despite everything, there’s a modicum of respect, an undercurrent of kindness that is so unlike what you would have expected.

he brings his hand behind his neck to ruffle his hair, and he looks… nervous? the faintest shade of pink dusts across his cheeks, making him look ten times cuter. your heartbeat picks up impossibly fast.

“sure, er…”

“kuroo. kuroo tetsurou.” the thought of knowing this man’s name only now sets amusement bubbling in your stomach.

“l/n y/n.”

it’s crazy how out of sequence everything is, so different from your usual idea of how things should play out. but a half hour later you’re laughing over a tray of _natto_ and _kake gohan_ , and you’re glad you took the risk.

“this doesn’t have anything to do with a second round, does it?” you randomly query.

“let’s save that for little longer down the line, but let it be known that i’m not the first one who brought it up,” he winks without missing a beat.

you blush and laugh at the same time, and you have a feeling that with him, you’re going to have to get used to it. there is something behind his eyes when he looks at you over his shoulder as you walk back to his apartment, a sapling of affection that is willing to grow into so much more, if you let it.


End file.
